


First Meetings

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [4]
Category: Water - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Atlantic Ocean is trying their best, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: There is a new vessel floating on the Atlantic Ocean and Atlantic Ocean has to share this discovery with Ice.
Relationships: Atlantic Ocean & The Titanic
Series: Watery Depths [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/154yLheUNfOIgRPIiHO-wEZSXQ8CjCvN9/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

They had been cruising together for some time by now and Atlantic Ocean had grown used to the heavier-than-normal weight of the vessel atop of them. They lapped calmly at the sides of the vessel, checking in with it and making sure that it was still functioning as it should. They had never had such a large construction floating on their waters and they were curious about this vessel that proclaimed itself to be the  _ Titanic _ . 

Atlantic Ocean scouted ahead for any barriers that might block the  _ Titanic _ ’s chosen path and removed those they found. Upon coming across a splinter of Ice in the form of an iceberg floating calmly in their waters, Atlantic Ocean swept over them happily. They enthusiastically extolled the tale of the vessel that was even now heading their way.

_ Titanic _ was a marvel and Atlantic Ocean wanted to share the wonders of such a vessel with the Iceberg they had encountered. Ice was intrigued, this was exactly the type of thing it had splintered off the main sector to see. What could be more exciting than the largest vessel even the Atlantic Ocean had ever seen?

It was easily decided that Atlantic Ocean would guide the  _ Titanic _ to Ice’s splinter so that Ice could see for themselves the wondrous vessel. Ice moved ponderously into a more advantageous meeting spot and Atlantic Ocean subtly changed their tides to direct the  _ Titanic _ to the same place. Everything was perfect.

And then the  _ Titanic _ collided with Ice.

Ice creaked in confusion as the hull of the vessel they had been so eager to meet cracked and dented where they had met. Atlantic Ocean swept inside the vessel to see what was wrong while Ice floated anxiously outside. Surely such a small bump could not have caused any great harm to such a vessel?

Atlantic Ocean continued flowing into the ship, battling with their own concern and their curiosity of the inside. They had not before been able to see within the  _ Titanic _ and it was absolutely fascinating. Ice broke off even smaller parts of their splinter and floated in with Atlantic Ocean, both curious and wanting to help—though they did not know what was wrong.

Even as they explored, Atlantic Ocean and Ice were faced with humans trying to force them back to where they had come. It was laughable but also concerning. Did these humans not know that they were trying to help? That they needed to know what was wrong with this great vessel in order to erase whatever damage had been caused when Ice had introduced themselves?

Outside of the vessel, there were smaller ones bobbing around on Atlantic Ocean’s surface. They were filled with more humans, all of them moving away from the  _ Titanic _ . Atlantic Ocean realised that they had given up on saving their great vessel and were leaving it in their care. Some humans remained behind and Atlantic Ocean engulfed them in hugs of approval as they had seen the humans do to each other. 

Atlantic Ocean consumed the  _ Titanic _ and pulled it downwards so that they could properly inspect it and, perhaps, fix it. Ice hovered overhead, waiting to be told what to do and not wanting to leave when they had somehow caused this magnificent vessel’s downfall. They would have to be more careful in the future when greeting vessels, they decided, for even the greatest of them were prone to malfunctions. 


End file.
